


i knew you'd break my heart someday

by ShyAudacity



Series: Riverdale Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Needs A Lot of Love, Caring Jughead, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fights, Gladys is a Bitch, He's got some issues lets face it, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jughead Jones-centric, Jughead is Pissed, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 01, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, if i forget anything just yell at me in the comments, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: "I came here to help you see that you’re making a poor decision and I-.”“No!” Jughead snaps, standing up suddenly. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to leave and then show up again like nothing happened; you lost your right to make decisions for me the moment you drove out of this stupid town. You left me. How could you just leave me here?"ORAnon asked: Can you make a fic where Jughead sees his mom again, except she's only there to try to talk him out of an relationship with Archie?Anon asked: Can you do Jughead cuddling Archie after Fred gets shot?





	i knew you'd break my heart someday

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these prompts have been sitting in my ask box for weeks so I decided to combine them, I hope that's cool.
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from Pony Girl from the musical Fun Home.

Jughead wakes to the feeling of something vibrating in his pocket.

He couldn’t have been asleep for more than twenty minutes; it had taken him over an hour to get Archie to even consider sleeping. It’s only been two days since Fred Andrews had been shot, and Archie refused to leave his side. Jughead couldn’t bring himself to leave Archie alone, not after everything that’s gone on in the last two weeks. That’s why he’s squished himself on a small couch, his arms curled around Archie as to keep himself from falling to the floor.

Carefully, he squeezes his hand in between his and Archie’s chest, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Jughead has to stifle a groan as he realizes he’s only been sleeping for two hours. He squints at the bright light of the screen, reading the new text he’s received. It’s from his Mom.

_7:35 am: In Riverdale. Need to talk. Where are you?_

Jughead is surprised to say the least. After the phone call he’d had with her a few days before, he wasn’t expecting to hear from his Mom for a while. Either way, he shoots back a reply.

_7:37 am: Hospital. Fred Andrews was shot._

 Her response comes almost immediately.

_7:38 am: Be there in five minutes._

He can’t imagine what she would want to talk about, but Jughead isn’t going to turn down his mom. He eases himself off of the bed, somehow managing to not crash to the floor. He rubs his eyes and then reaches over and squeezes Archie’s shoulder in order to rouse him.

“Arch, hey.” Jughead says quietly. “Archie, I gotta leave for a minute.”

His eyelashes flutter and he looks around rapidly.

“Where you goin’?” He mumbles.

“I have to go talk to my mom.”

Archie settles back into the couch, reaching for Jughead’s hand, lazily threading their fingers together.

“You’re comin’ back, right?”

 “Yeah, yeah of course I am.” Jughead tells him. “I’ll be back before you know it, alright?”

Archie nods, already falling asleep again.

Jughead kisses his cheek before he leaves; when he exits the room, his mom is already waiting for him at the end of the hallway. For some reason, his palms begin to sweat at the sight of her. He forces himself not to run over and hug her. He has a foreign feeling that she didn’t come here just to check on her son after telling him not to come to Toledo.

Jughead doesn’t say anything until he’s less than a foot away.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Jughead.” She says flatly, giving him a stiff hug. “Is there somewhere that we could talk?”

“The hospital cafeteria should be empty… seeing as it’s almost eight in the morning.”

Gladys glares at him. The two of them don’t say much else until they have reached the cafeteria. Small talk drags on for nearly twenty minutes before Jughead finally asks the burning question on his mind.

“What are you doing here, Mom?”

She quirks a brow at him.

“What? A mother can’t come see her son because she misses him?”

“Seeing as last week you told me I couldn’t come to Toledo, I’m gonna go with no.”

He doesn’t mean to get defensive with her, but he can’t help. It’s an old habit that Jughead has found near impossible to break.

“I need to talk to you about something.” She huffs.

“You keep saying that but you haven’t actu-.”

“It’s about Archie… and you. I know that you two are together. After what you told me earlier, I don’t doubt that you’ve been here all weekend. That’s probably why you look so exhausted.”

Jughead doesn’t have to be looking in a mirror to know that all of the color has just drained from his face. It’s not like his and Archie’s relationship is a secret or anything, but they didn’t exactly flaunt it, either. He clasps his hands in front of him, hoping to hide the fact that they’ve begun to shake. Jughead swallows forcefully, having found that his mouth is now very dry.

“How did you hear about that?”

“You seem to forget that I grew up here; just because I’m not around doesn’t mean I don’t hear from my friends every once and a while. Mary Andrews called me a few days ago… did you really think that I wouldn’t find out about this?

Jughead grumbles under his breath. “Seeing as you were in Ohio I wasn’t exactly planning on it.”

She glares at him again, rolling her eyes this time.

“Are you sure that this is really a good idea? I mean, I know that you and Archie have always been good friends, but _dating_? C’mon Jughead, I raised you better than this.”

He can’t stop himself from getting angry.

“Raise- _raised me_?” Jughead all but yells. “How could you- no. You know what, you’re right, I forgot. Yeah, I think I read it in last week’s People Magazine. The new ideal parenting style is one that fucks off to another state with their ten-year-old daughter but doesn’t bring her teenaged son along. Yeah, that makes _perfect_ sense, Mom.”

“Don’t you throw this back in my face, I’m trying to help you.”

He crosses his arms over his chest, scoffing at her words.

“Look, whether you believe me or not, I really am trying to help you. It’s not in your best interest to get involved with Archie, it’s not in his best interest, either. The sooner you figure that out the better. High school relationships like this almost never work out the way that everyone thinks they will. They don’t last, sweetheart.”

“Oh, what you mean like you and Dad? Yeah, because you guys tried _so hard_ to make things work. That’s why you fled for the hills when he fell off the wagon, isn’t it?”

“Don’t you dare bring your father into this,” Gladys seethes. “I’m not here to talk about him, I’m here for you. I came here to help you see that you’re making a poor decision and I-.”

“No!” Jughead snaps, standing up suddenly. “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to leave and then show up again like nothing happened; you lost your right to make decisions for me the moment you drove out of this stupid town. You _left me._ How could you just leave me here? Why wasn’t I enough for you?” 

His mother looks ashamed of herself as she whispers: “I didn’t think that you would’ve wanted to come.”

“Oh right, because god forbid that I might actually _need my mom_. _Right?_ ”

Gladys recoils into her seat, biting at her thumb.

It’s then that he notices the room is uncomfortably silent. Jughead doesn’t realize that he’s drawn attention to himself until he looks up. The small handful of people trying to eat in peace are all staring at him, looking at him like he’s deranged or something. Everyone is focused on him, waiting to see what he’ll do next. All of the panic sensors in his brain start going off at once, telling him that he should get out of there and back to Archie as fast as he can. He’s only going to turn himself into more of a target if he sticks around any longer.

He doesn’t meet his mother’s eye as he speaks again.

“You should go home.” Jughead says coldly. “Tell Jellybean that I’ll call her tomorrow.”

He walks away without looking back at her once, ignoring her calls of _Forsythe come back here, we’re not done with this_. Jughead has to take a moment to compose himself before he enters the room again; he shakes his arms and legs, as if that will get of rid of the angry feeling that’s nestled itself over his entire body.

When Jughead walks in, Fred is still comatose, and Archie looks like he’s having a bad dream. His face is pinched in discomfort and he’s whimpering lightly every so often.

Jughead crosses the space of the small room in less than two steps, placing a hand on the small of his back. Archie stirs at the contact, slowly coming out of the dream. Jughead pushes at his shoulders, shifting him so that he can lie on the couch again and Archie can lie on his chest.

Archie mumbles on about his dream for a few minutes while Jughead moves his hand across Archie’s back, saying something about their friends, his dad, and Sweetwater River.  

“Juggie?”

“Hmm?”

“What did your mom want?”

Jughead hopes that Archie doesn’t notice how his hands still for half a second.

“Nothing.” He lies. “She was just checking in… making sure that I’m okay.”

He knows that he’ll eventually tell him about what went down with his Mom, but that can wait for another day. Jughead can already imagine what Archie’s face will look like when he tells Archie about how his mom thought they shouldn’t be together. Archie will get rightfully upset and then demand a hug, assuring Jughead that what she said isn’t true. If they’re lucky enough, it'll be a story they’ll tell to all of their friends someday when they get married.

Instead, Jughead runs his hands through Archie’s fiery hair. He stares up at the ceiling and thinks about how grateful he is to have Archie in his life, as not only his best friend but his _boyfriend_. He can’t imagine how different his life would be if Archie were never in it, he doesn’t want to. Before he knows it, the both of them have fallen asleep again, dreaming of much better days soon to come.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't too terrible, right?
> 
> Hey! Thanks for reading my fic! I really hope that you liked it. If you did, leave a comment or a kudos and make me happy. If you have a prompt for me, you can leave it here or at my riverdale blog via tumblr (thejugheadchronicles). Thanks again for reading, have a great day!


End file.
